An Infinite Journey to Forever
by InfinitePyschos
Summary: Xavier is new to Hollywood Arts, but being new is not going to stop him making himself being known. In fact it makes him more determined. Join him on his new life and watch how he deals with the Victorious gang. And discover who he really is
1. It Begins

_**AN: Had this idea for ages so his my new story about Xavier and his Journey throughout Hollywood arts. Takes place after around Car, Rain, Fire**_

It was a mildly chilly day in Hollywood. And it was somewhat fitting with the mood of Hollywood Arts High Schools latest student.

Pulling on his green parka and flinging his rucksack over his shoulders, Xavier sighed. He didn't want to be here, don't get it wrong he loved the idea of being in L.A but he loved London more than anything. He was a somebody there he had friends and now, now he was a nobody

He pushed the large doors open and was taken a bit a back. The hallway at this school was bright to say the least and the people were crazy. Dancing seemed to be the regular thing to do and the lockers were all decorated individual, Xavier already had ideas for how he would design his.

"Hi, you're new" A creepy voice came from behind and Xavier whipped round

"Oh, err yeah I'm Xavier I'm from Camden it's in London, you are?" Xavier nervously asked this guy seemed kind of weird to him

"I'm Sinjin. London, really?" The curly haired boy raised his eyebrows and stared at him

"Oh okay well yeah I'm going to go then" Xavier quickly walked off in search of the office where he was supposed to be about 10 minutes ago

He walked round the halls taking it all in; it really was different to his old school. Performing arts school usually were the same, his old school Tring Park was way more refined then this. While the kids at Hollywood arts seemed more eccentric and outgoing there was always a bitchy undertone at, Tring Park, but God he loved that. At his old school he was the guy everyone wanted to know or be paired with him. But he had to move his Dad got a better job so he couldn't stay behind as much as he wanted to

As he walked round the corner he heard the one voice he was waiting for "Well look who finally decided to show themselves" A cold voice dripping with sarcasm called out to him and he smirked

"Well if you didn't decide to meet me here instead of the car park, you wouldn't have been waiting around, this is your fault, Jade" Xavier replied in a snarky voice trying not to grin and made his way over to engulf his cousin in a hug

"Did I say you could touch me?!" Jade attempted to sound nasty but it wasn't exactly working so she gave into the hug. As he pulled back Xavier took in his Cousin's appearance.

They had the same nose, face structure and mouth. And their hair was both black but only since Jade dyed hers. While her eyes were an icy blue, Xavier's were a striking pale grey colour. They both had a piercing love both having their eyebrows pierced and they both had tattoos on their arms.

"Aw Jadey I missed you too. So, where are we off to first?" He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and walked down the hall, surprisingly she didn't shake him off. Xavier and Jade were always close as kids when he originally lived in L.A so he was the only one who could get away with this.

"Well Lunch seeing as you don't have any morning lessons now come on" She eyed the different students giving them both funny looks.

"Let me guess, 'Jade West ice queen letting a human get close to her' shocking to them isn't it?" Xavier glared at the staring people, who quickly turned away

"You betcha, there not used to another boy being allowed close to me since..." She trailed off at the end looking down

"Since Beck" He spat the name out, while he never minded Beck, he was obviously pissed off someone hurt his cousin "When do I get to punch him actually?" He grinned down at Jade

"Never. Don't be stupid; you used to act as his best friend when you were around" She spoke as she sat on a table outside. Xavier sighed and sat down taking in the sights around him

"I did until he did what he did. You know, I never met any of your friends except for him. Where are they?" Xavier asked while digging around for his chicken sandwich

"Dont know, don't care" Jade pulled out her own lunch of a salad. "We don't need them. Robbie and Tori are not my friend's, Cat's like a pet and Andres okay. That's it" She stabbed a piece of salad and ate it

They sat in silent for a moment until they were approached.

"Hey Jade, who's this?" Xavier looked up to see a mixture of people.

There were 3 boys and 2 girls. One boy was Beck whom he quickly glanced at with a glare; another was a black guy with dreads who was built pretty solid, a stereotypical nerdy looking guy. The two girls were hot, very hot. One was a short red head, whom he recognised as Cat and the other was a stunning brunette who he guessed was Tori, she was the one who spoke and noticed they were all, minus Beck, giving him funny looks.

"I'm Xavier, Xavier West. I'm Jade's cousin from Camden" He said with a nod keeping his eyes on Tori.

He was met with a mixture of 'Jade has a cousin' 'Nice to meet you' and a non appreciated 'You sound like the queen' from Cat

"So Camden? That near London?" The guy with dreadlocks, Andre asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah it's a part of it" He said taking a bite in to his sandwich turning to face Andre

"That's really cool man, so what brings you here?" Andre asked eager to carry the conversation.

"Dad got a new job at the company he works at, better pay so I didn't have a choice really" He said sounding a bit deflated at the end

"Did you go to a performing arts school in Camden?" Tori spoke up and he turned to face her with a smirk, he noticed her blush but just before he could reply he was interrupted

"This isn't 21 questions Vega." Jade snapped at her, it became clear to Xavier Jade really wasn't friends with Tori

"Jadeeee be nice, it's fine. It's only a question" He looked at Jade before quickly turning back to Tori and smiling "Yeah I went to Tring Park it's basically the best in the UK" He smiled but quickly dropped as Beck spoke.

"So Xavier, how you finding it here" Beck said casually, but Xavier froze unsure how to act, he went for a slight blunt response

"Yeah it's okay." Without as much as a glance as Beck but he saw his face fell and regretted it but before he could do much the bell rang

"Yay lesson time, Xavier are you in our class?" Cat smiled while twirling her hair

"Yeah I think so, am I Jade?" He grinned at his cousin, he was in an acting class and he was excited to be with Jade while they could both sing, their true passion was acting. When they were kids they used to do plays all the time, although with Jade it usually got too dark for 5 year olds, according to their parents.

"Yeah we are so hurry up and get your stuff together" She jumped up and raised one brow at him while tapping her foot

"Haha alright! So are you all in the class?" He asked the whole group but kept his eyes focused upon Tori again, and again she blushed. The other answered for her all replying 'Yeahs'

"Oh, you better be pre warned, Sikowitz, is a lot different to most teachers and his lessons are good but so weird" Robbie informed him walking ahead.

"How weird can he be?" Xavier asked to no one in particular. But a part of him could safely say this lesson would be interesting either way and he cast one last look at Tori before walking off with Jade.

_**Okay so that's it for chapter one. I'll try and update regularly. Feel free to give me anything you'd like to see happen throughout the story; I'll try and take everything on board. So please review **_


	2. Getting to know you

_**AN: Like to thank everyone who already favourite and followed my story! Means a lot and thank you to those who reviewed!**_

_**Also sorry, this isn't a Jori story, they are just two of the main characters to be featured, although there will eventually be a friendship**_

_**Also there may be times where I go into different characters' POV**_

Xavier noticed the lack of a teacher straight away as he walked in. The classroom wasn't to full mostly with a few people scattered around, he noticed that all of Jade and them set near each other but she took a seat that was far from Beck, he sighed wondering if it was awkward between them two.

"Sikowitz is late again? He's making this into a bad habit" Beck sighed and the others all nodded to show their agreement, minus Jade who rolled her eyes

Xavier quickly scanned for a seat and he noticed one next to Robbie and more appealingly behind Tori, so he casually sat down and thumped his bag on the ground, which seemed to get the attention he wanted from Tori because she turned to face him

"Soo" She said with a nervous smile "Are you excited for your first lesson Xavier?" She looked at him with a genuine expression of interest

"Yeah I'm hoping it'll be decent, I'm just worried that there is yet to be a teacher in here "He smiled and Tori returned it she was about to open her mouth to reply when the window burst open.

At first Xavier thought it was a crazed homeless man, but looking at the expressions of the other students he gathered he was Sikowitz and he guess he was quite weird just by the appearance.

He had long hair yet it was bold in the middle, he was dressed in weird clothing and possibly the weirdest of all was the fact he was drinking a coconut with a straw. Xavier made a mental note to ask someone about this

"Hellooo children, sorry I'm late; I accidently ran my neighbours 'bike' over again. Now today's lesson" Sikowitz paused and pointed at Xavier "You, you don't usually sit there. Who are you?"

Xavier swallowed "I'm Xavier West, I'm err the new student from England"

"Yes of course, you're obviously English. Hmm west? Are you a relation of Jade?" Xavier just nodded

"And are you as bitter as Jade" Sikowitz asked completely serious. Xavier laughed and nodded before casting a look at Jade who scowled at him

"Well excellent, why don't you come up here and tell us a bit about yourself" As he spoke Sikowitz sat down Indian style on the stage and stared up at Xavier eagerly

"Okay well, yeah, I'm Xavier West, I'm originally from L.A but I moved when I was 5 to Camden in London. I went to Tring Park School which is a performing arts school. I err like to act obviously and I guess I can sing and I can play guitar and piano alright as well. I'm not sure if I'm going to fit in here but I've already met some pretty cool people" He looked directly at Tori who grinned back at him earning a gagging sound from Jade.

"Okay I only said a bit but anyway. Onwards and upwards students!" Sikowitz said. And with that Xavier sunk into his chair anticipating his first ever lesson at Hollywood arts.

"Sikowitz? I was just wondering if I could ask you something." Xavier awkwardly shifted around, he was usually confident but Sikowitz made him a bit uncomfortable

"Yes my boy?" He said raising his eyebrows and sipping on a coconut

"Well I was wondering if there's any possibility, I could view the list of plays that are to be performed this term? I'd really like to try out" He awkwardly laughed, trying to guess Sikowitz current state of thought

"I would love to give you it but I won't and you can't" The tension got awkward. Xavier's mind was racing with whether or not he was viewed as a bad student here. He thought he did alright in the lesson, acting well, he even won that stupid alphabet challenge, beating out Jade, back home he always got the leads.

"Oh uh why not?" He finally decided to ask, worried for the reply

"Every new student must perform the Bird Scene if they want to audition for any play" He reached in a nearby draw and grabbed a script " Successfully complete this next lesson which is in 2 days and you can perform, goodbye" And with that Xavier was left standing in the classroom alone , he glanced down at the script and smirked. He'd make sure he gave the best performance the school had seen.

As he casually walked down the hall to get to his new locked he glanced around at the ones near he's newly allocated one. There was one which appeared to have spat out food stuck onto it that was so vile to Xavier there was also one that said 'Make it shine' which lit up, about 3 lockers to his right. But they were all so individual and his was plain and grey, none the less he loaded a few of the books he had in there and slammed it shut

"So, looks like me and you will be locker buddies then" He quickly span round to find Tori standing there

"Oh really? Which ones yours?" He scanned trying to guess, hoping it wasn't the food one

"This one" She walked over to the Make it Shine locker and opened it

"Really?" He stepped closer to Tori to look at the locker "It's so cool, what's Make It Shine mean?" He looked down at her so their faces were just cms apart

"It-It erm it was the first song I ever sang here" She looked down and Xavier noticed the blush creeping up her neck. He was surprised he had this sort of effect on her; he knew he was good looking; it was a sort of family trait being vain but Tori was way better looking than any other girl he had previously met. But he liked it.

"Really so you can sing? I think I'd like to hear that sometime" He grinned at her and she became more flustered

"Yeah, I-I guess so, yeah sure maybe you will sometime" She quickly shut her locker "So you don't have a lesson now?" She managed to regain her composure

"Noope" He popped the P loudly, "So I guess you don't either? But the others do?" He eagerly questioned hoping he could be alone with Tori

"Yeah they all have lessons, usually I just go to the library and do some work or something boring like that" She causally said as they walked through the hallways

"So it's just going to be me and you from now on, I don't mind that, you can show me around this period then?" He replied just as casually as her but inside he was over joyed at the thought of being with Tori

"Yeah I guess it is. Okay I guess I can but why don't we go outside for now? It's brightened up a lot more" She nodded towards the entrance to the place he had lunch

"Oooh I see how it is, just wanna spend some nice alone time with me? Getting me all alone" Xavier winked at Tori who looked shocked at him

"What?! No I just thought it'd be nice, but if you don't want to..." she trailed off looking away from Xavier

"Tori? I'm kidding, let go" And with that Xavier draped his arm round Tori, whom he felt tense but she relaxed quickly

**TORI'S P.O.V**

Oh my god. I am such an idiot. Xavier is going to think I'm an idiot and he won't ever be interested in me now. Although he's way to good looking anyway for me but still.

I've been acting an idiot since I first saw him but I really cannot help it, he's so hot and nice and he's really talented and I can feel his muscles in his arm while its around me and- No stop it Tori you're blushing again and he's going to think you've got an issue

"You alright Tori? You zoned out a bit" I snapped out realising he had just spoken and ohmygosh his smile is adorable

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's sit here in the sun?" I sat down and to my greatest pleasure he sat next to me.

**Normal P.O.V**

Xavier looked at Tori and she looked at him creating the awkward eye contact the neither person wants to make more awkward by looking away, thankfully she spoke first

"So, you already know that I like to sing. What about you, you mentioned you love acting? Do you want to be an actor then" She smiled at him warmly

"Yeah I guess so, I've always been good at it so why not?" She seemed satisfied with his and nodded "So I was thinking, me and you are clearly going to see each other a lot right?" She nodded again "Let's get to know each other better we'll ask 12 questions, so six each and we'll both answer our own ones, okay?"

"Aha alright then. I'll go first keep it simple, what's your favourite colour?"

"Okay that is simple, got to be green. You?"

"Purple I actually love purple. Your turn to ask a question" Tori reached into her bag and got out her water and took a swig

"Alright, when's your birthday?"

"February 19th, you?"

"October 28th, these are such quick fire questions" Xavier laughed as he spoke and so did Tori

"Yeah I guess they are, erm what do you think about Hollywood arts?"

"Honestly? I haven't seen much to judge by, but I do like it, it's so different to back home. But the people seem a lot nicer, met some good people" He winked at Tori "So go on, do you like it here?"

"Like?! I love it, it's like being a part of a family everyone accepts you even if you don't get on with everyone, I can't say there's many people I don't like" She smiled at him and he could tell she really meant it

"That's what I eventually want to feel like here, I want to fit in. Okay so last person you went out with?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her

"I'm sure you'll fit in properly in no time. That's personal but um I guess Ryder Daniels, big mistake that was. How about you?"

"Thank you. Why was it a big mistake? Amelia Johnson, guess that was a mistake too"

"That counts as a question! Because he basically used me to get a good grade and planned to dump me after our singing performance but I changed the song last minute and humiliated him for what he had done! So why was she a mistake" She asked trying not to sound to nosey

"That is brilliant, he must be a total idiot to try and use you. Well, we were going out for 6 months, I guess we were the 'it' couple we were as serious as you could get, but I discovered she had been cheating on me with this guy named James, he wasn't really my friend but that's not the point, guess that's part if the reason I did leave" Xavier tried to smile but it still hurt him to think about Amelia, she was a total contrast to Tori, with dip dyed hair and a much paler complexion

"Oh I'm so sorry, she must be an idiot to cheat on you like that" Tori replied paraphrasing his early comment about that Ryder guy

"It's cool anyway erm what about your family? You know parents siblings?" He swiftly asked getting off the topic

"Oh well it's just me my mum dad and my older sister Trina, she's erm special I guess she goes to the school she's a year older. How about you?"

"Oh well there's my parents then I have a younger brother Samuel he's 6 and an older brother and sister, Ethan and Lily, they're both 24, they live back in London now "Xavier frowned he was going to miss them both so much, hopefully they'd join them out in L.A soon.

"That's cool, I wish I had a bigger family, Trina gets too much to handle at times" The bell rang, signalling the end of the day "Oh well I guess its home time. How you getting back?" She stood up and stared at him

"I guess so. I'm meeting Jade out here and she's driving me home. Hopefully I can take my test over here soon so I can drive. What about you? You drive?" Xavier stood next to her as he spoke

"Oh no, my mum picks me up or I'll catch the bus" She gave a small smile

"Aren't you 17? Why don't you drive?" Xavier furrowed his brows, confused to as why she wouldn't want to drive

"I always get asked this! I don't know why, I just haven't learnt yet" She frowned at this, Xavier realised this must be a frequent question

"Oh right, okay well I'll let you go then. I really enjoyed talking to you today it'll be nice to have a proper friend now" Xavier stepped closer and smiled down at Tori, he noticed how she only just reached his chin

"Yeah, the same to you. Well I'll guess I'll be going. Bye Xavier" She turned and left him quickly

Xavier sighed and sat on the table waiting for Jade to reach him. He really did enjoy talking to Tori, he felt something there but it was too soon to tell if it was genuine or if he just fancied her.

"Xavier! Why were you and Vega just so close?" Jades sharp cold voice hit him

He turned round and pulled a confused face "You mean Tori, not Vega. And because my dearest cousin we had been having a very nice chat during out free lesson. Why? That bothers you?" He grinned at her knowing full well it did

"Ergh whatever, we're taking Cat home first, just so you know" Even though Xavier knew Cat was her best friend, Jade seemed annoyed by this, but then again Jade was annoyed at everything

And right on queue Cat bounded over to them both grinning widely

"Hey Jadey, Hey Xavier. Xavier i'm coming with you two. Wont that be fuuun?" Cat smiled innocently at him

She reminded Xavier of a kid, he liked the innocence about Cat, he didn't see himself liking her like the way he might like Tori but he definitely saw a friendship there

"Yeah that'll be good, lead the way ladies" And with that Xavier followed the two off to Jade's car, still thinking about his conversation with Tori.

_**Ookay well that's chapter 2 done. Next chapter we'll meet Xavier's family and it'll feature his first full day at Hollywood Arts. Please review, I love to know your opinion on it and everything you'd like to happen.**_

_**Oh and the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Sunday, I'm not too sure yet**_


	3. Getting to class wont be simple

_**AN: OMG I'M SOOO Sorry this wasn't when I said it would be my English Literature work had to come first and well it just took the piss really**_

After they had dropped off Cat and refusing to come in and meet her brother, Jade had already told Xavier all he wanted to know about Cat's 'special' brother, they had finally made it to Xavier's home

"Right, get out, I need to get home and work on my script" Jade said coldly

"You know Jade I'll never understand what happened to make you like this, you always were the joy of my life as a kid, ah yes I remember you breaking all my action figures. Such a sweet girl" Xavier replied sarcastically

"Ha ha, ever the comedian of the family. Now get out dear cousin before I slam your head in the car door" Jade said with a smirk but Xavier couldn't be sure if she was joking or not

"Um right" He opened the door "Thanks anyway Jade see you tomorrow then" He stepped out

"Yeah whatever you better be ready on time and not fixing your hair pretty boy" Jade reached over sand slammed the door before speeding away.

Xavier sighed at his cousin's blunt behaviour and turned the key in his house

"Mum, Dad? I'm home, obviously" Xavier shouted as he walked into the kitchen

"Don't shout in the house Xavier, you didn't forget you manners back in Camden did you?" His mother smiled at him.

Xavier's Father stood there with a West smirk on his face "So Jade didn't make it through the door then? That's shocking truly" At 6ft 5, Xavier's Father, George West was an intimidating man. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes like most of the family; it was through Xavier's mother Charlotte West that he inherited his black hair.

"Nope, she had a script to work on, well so she says but you know Jade and what's she like with family" Xavier opened the fridge to pull out some grapes " Hey, where is Sammy?" He looked around for his younger brother

"He's in his room. Go talk to him, he's excited to hear about your first day" His mother nodded to the stairs and Xavier quickly walked up them

Samuel's room already had his name written all over it; Xavier knocked sharply and let himself in. He found his younger brother playing with his Iron Man toy.

"Xav! I missed you" Samuel through himself at Xavier's leg. Xavier smiled and hugged him down.

Samuel could easily be mistaken for Xavier's son; he was practically a mini replica except Samuel's tanner skin.

"Missed you to Sammy, so how was school? Make any new friends?" Xavier sat on Samuel's bed

"Yeah a few they keep asking me about England and its really annoying me, but who cares? How was your school? Is it as cool as Jade said? Make any friends? Is that any hot girls there? I bet there is you know I haven't really seen many at mine but I don't mind because I bet you'll find me one" He rambled on

"WOAH WOAH, Sam calm down. The answers are good, yes, yes, of course there are hot girls. You know for a little kid, you love girls way too much" Xavier stood to leave "And tidy up this room boy" He crossed his arms jokingly, it was a thing they did pretending to be actually father and son seeing as people usually think that

"Fineeee dad, but you best bring me a girl home... please" Sam giggled out his words before tiding his room

"Good boy, I'll see what I can do" And with that Xavier left for his own room

His room was his own slice of England. The walls were white but completely covered in a large world map, which had photos of each place Xavier has been, a variety of famous bands such as The Who, Rolling stones, Pink Floyd, and of course a British flag painted onto the wall to his left. There was also a photo wall which had lots of photos of his old school, friends and family. He walked up to it and smiled at his favourite one.

It was him and Jade in his old back garden and it was snowing and they were laughing, yes it was a rare photo of Jade actually happy. The photo was from last year and they had their arms round each other's shoulders and were wearing matching hats. Xavier smiled, he now hoped he could add more photos of his new life, he changed into his sleep wear, which was briefs and a t shirt and got into bed.

The last thing on his mind was how in two days time he'd prove himself a worthy actor at Hollywood arts, well that and a certain Tori Vega.

He was all ready for Jade when she aggressively beeped her horn, signalling she had arrived.

Xavier grabbed the two travel cups of coffee; Jade's black with two sugars and his one sugar and milk and headed out to meet her.

"Here you go, a small but nice gesture for you" He handed her cup and she smirked and took a sip

"You know Xav, you need to start thinking about driving over here, although i do love the free coffee" She sipped it again before heading off

"I know, i don't want to be like Tori and not being able to drive" He smiled at the memory of their conversation

"That's true the girls so stupid not wanting to drive. Wait, how did you know that?" Her voice was sharp

"Because Jade, she told me yesterday in our short but nice conversation. You need to be nicer to her I quite like her" He sipped his coffee and absentmindedly looked out the window

"Ergh no, I think you want to fuck her and have it as that" She shuddered at the thought

"Yeah right, definitely not like that. I mean okay she is well hot but I like her as a friend, bore off"

"Whatever. You British people have such weird sayings 'bore off' what even is that?!" Jade was irritated but laughed

"Um well it's when someone's boring you or annoying you, so you tell them to bore off, it's like fuck off but not as nasty" Xavier laughed with her

"Teach me more" Jade commanded him

"Okay well there's nause, which is when someone is an annoying person. I say others, just ask me when i do it and I'll explain" He leaned back noticing how close they were to school

" Nause, I like it 'Vega you nause' useful that. Okay I will do that, you can be my dictionary, of odd British words" She pulled the car into a space

Xavier ignored the dig at Tori knowing better "Oh joy, I have History now. Who's even in that class?!"

"I have script writing, let me think, Robbie's in your class so good look with it" Jade seemed to be referring to Robbie as 'it' so Xavier laughed

"Will do, well i'll see you after the first classes young Jade" He ruffled her hair and dodge her swiping hands, as she took off in the other direction

"OH and you really need to decorate your locker soon enough, it's a tradition. Dont embarrass me with it though we are family" She shouted over her shoulder

Xavier sighed she was right, although he already had a great idea for what he wanted to do. He moved in the direction of classroom 396, where the class was held. He was determined to not be late for his first full day.

"Xavier hey, wait a minute, I need to speak to you" Someone shouted at him

He turned around and stopped as soon as he recognised who it was, well looks like he was definitely not going to be on time for class

_**Okay well that's chapter 3 done. I like Jade and Xavier scenes, she seems more when she's with him, aww family. Also I've been thinking of ship names or Tori and Xavier for fun 'Tovier' sounds alright for me so far. Anyway as always please review you know I say how much I love the opinions and critique of you the readers**_


End file.
